Percy Jackson: Monster Summoner
by NigmaShady
Summary: What if Percy was able to summon powerful beasts to help him in fighting? This is the answer with a slight xover with Pokemon. Watch our favorite demigod fight with his creature friends battle Titans, Giants and more powerful individuals and groups.


**AN: I apologize if you were looking for a new chapter to Change the Fates but this is a new story and I will say that the pairing for this is unknown for the moment. I will say this now but there will be a slight crossover with other stuff like how I normally do. The major one will be Pokemon as Percy will use them to aid in his fight.**

 **If you are turned off because of this, I highly respect that but if you want the weird and unique… I welcome you to this adventure. I will not bring all of the pokemon but only some and those will be my favourites. If you want to suggest then feel free to do so via reviews or pm's.**

 **Anyways… holy WOW! Magnus Chase was awesome and I can't wait for the Hammer of Thor. Rick is back in form and I hope this Norse stuff will be fantastic. Tell me if you liked it! Hope you will enjoy this and see you all later.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson as it is Rick's property and I do not own Pokemon as that is owned by Satoshi Taijiri. I do not earn any profit from this but I do earn the love of readers.**

Percy POV

It's been two weeks since the whole fiasco that happened in Camp Half-Blood. I saved my best friend from getting hitched to a half-brother, cleared the crime of my teacher and saved my cousin.

Thalia's been nice although it was painful to get hit by lightning bolts especially when I had to explain what happened to Luke and how he almost killed her with the snake's poison. The two of us would spar regularly even more than Clarisse and I'm still nervous when looking at her shield, Aegis.

Somehow my skill with Riptide was equal to her using a spear and shield. I wanted to have some alone time and Chiron granted it. I've been staying at Mom's but I'm still suspicious.

I mean I'm supposed to be a big tasty meat on a dangling hook to monsters but there have been none ever since I stepped into Manhattan. Either they're too scared of me… I don't think that happened or someone's keeping them busy.

Anyways it's been cool to have no bothers and now I was on my way to buy groceries for Mom but something really caught my eye. I heard a small yelp in the alley and then I thought, 'This usually ends up with me saving the day or being caught up in another mess.'

I heard another yelp again and decided to curse my hero instincts as I walked ever so silently towards the source. _Di immortales!_ It seems that I can't take a break as I saw five hellhounds gather at the end of the alley.

All of them were looking at something as their target was cowering in front of them. I looked even closer and found a strange animal.

 _Change to third person (_ _ **AN: This feels so much better but I may do POV's in the following chapters**_ _)_

The creature that Percy was talking about looked like a little dinosaur whose body was orange and the son of Poseidon could clearly see a small flame on its tail. The hellhounds were barking and slowly moving towards it as the little dinosaur backed to the wall.

Percy could tell it was crying as his mind was telling him that these were monsters and that he shouldn't help but his instincts said otherwise, _Oh well I have to be the nice guy anyway._

With a click of his trusty pen, Riptide emerged from his right hand, "Hey!" The hellhounds turned away from their original target and saw instead a demigod.

"Pick on someone your own size, mutt breath." All of the hellhounds growled as Percy went into a stance with Riptide pointed towards the monsters.

One of them charged as Percy expertly side stepped and decapitated the beast turning it into gold dust, _Good thing they don't know that you need to surround someone to beat them instead of this being an action movie._

The hellhounds then surrounded him as Percy cursed to himself, _In the name of Hades, I hate my luck._ The hounds of the Underworld soon pounced on the son of Poseidon as he used his water powers to propel himself up.

He then blasted a solid blast of water on one of the hellhounds which sent it crashing to the wall. As soon as he landed, he kept on avoiding the beasts' attacks because aside from the wounds, he had to worry about the poison that could definitely kill him since he was far away from Camp.

He then ran towards the two hellhounds that were behind him and ducked as one once again pounced but the black haired demigod countered this when the hellhound opened its mouth. The beast did not expect Riptide to cut it in half as Percy proceeded to spin and stab the other one in the neck causing both monsters to dissolve into golden dust.

There were only two more hellhounds that were left as he dashed towards the two. He unleashed a water tendril that smacked the other hellhound away and proceeded to use his powers to freeze the one in front of him.

The hellhound became a block of ice which Percy quickly destroyed and looked around to find the other one but he couldn't. _Did he run away?_

His answer came when the hellhound appeared out of the shadows and bit our hero on his right arm. Percy shouted as he felt the pain and the damage was already doing its work. His right arm was feeling a bit numb and it was a struggle to hold Riptide in his hand.

Percy tried to get the hellhound off but the dog simply dug down deeper as the demigod let go of his sword. Upon seeing this, the beast let go and tossed Percy aside which made him crash to the ground.

Luckily for him Riptide was a few inches away from him but unfortunately for him the hellhound pounced and stepped on his arms. Percy couldn't reach for his sword and the hellhound was about to kill him.

He tried to conjure up his powers but unfortunately he needed his hands for that and they were preoccupied. A lone tear escaped from his eye as he closed it, _I'm sorry everyone._

The hellhound growled as it went in for the kill but it was knocked off of the demigod. Percy's eyes opened to see the familiar dinosaur like creature standing beside him as if it was protecting him from the hellhound.

The monster growled at the other and the dinosaur responded by opening its mouth and the flame on its tail burned intensely. The small creature let out a small fireball from its mouth as it hit the hellhound's face causing it to stagger because its face was on fire.

Percy wasted no opportunity and grabbed Riptide. The demigod swung it at the hellhound causing it to become gold dust as Percy fell to the ground due to his still bleeding wound. The little dinosaur jumped in surprise and ran to the bleeding demigod.

It saw Percy's ragged breathing, "Char char Charchar!" Percy could only smile, "Man, I didn't even know why I did this? But in any case, I'm glad you're all…"

His vision was darkening, "…right." The next thing he realized it that his body felt peaceful and serene. He couldn't feel, see or hear anything so the demigod could only come to one conclusion.

 _Did I die… But I should be in DOA Records and I should have already seen Charon._

' _Afraid not child.'_

The voice came out of nowhere as Percy sat up and screamed a bit and looked left and right and saw nothing. The boy sighed in relief as he thought it did happen what he was thinking about.

"Well I can see nothing… Holy ZEUS! WHERE AM I?!" Percy realized that he was looking at literally nothing. Everywhere he looked it was just pure darkness. All he could basically see was himself, _Is this a dream?_

'It seems that you are confused young one.' Percy turned around and his jaw dropped at what he was seeing. It looked like a centaur without the human half of it; its body color was white with a gray, vertically-striated underside. The pattern of which has similar recurrences on the underside on its mane, tail, and face, and its pointed feet are tipped with gold hooves.

Its mane was quite long, jutting away from the head, as its face was grey with green eyes and red pupils. There was a green circular pattern below its eyes. The creature's head had a gold coloration on its head with its ears pointing upwards.

Its neck is fairly long, with two pairs of extrusions to the sides, and a flap-like feature on the neck's underside that is colored white like much of the body. It also has a golden cross-like wheel attached to its body by its round abdomen.

The wheel had four jewels attached to it while the pattern of striated gray of the tall beast's underbelly resumes past its waist. Its underside of its limbs also was gray in coloration, with extrusions at the tops of the legs. The creature's tail was fairly like its mane in shape and coloration.

'I see that you are not aware of where you are, Perseus.' The said demigod was confused about a lot of things ranging from who this was to how did it know his name.

He could hear the voice in his head and figured that the voice came from the creature that looks like a centaur. 'Well I did make them.'

Perseus was shocked that it read his thoughts. He heard a heavy sigh, 'Please stop calling me it. You're hurting my feelings.'

"What am I supposed to call you then and how can you read my mind? I thought only gods can do that." He then saw the jewels light up as he heard an explosion and saw a galaxy being made. The surprise caused the demigod to fall on his butt as he was still wondering what was going on.

'I will tell you my name, Perseus. I am Arceus, God of All Monsters.' Arceus exclaimed his name as Perceus saw another explosion and this time a planet had exploded.

"Where are we and how is there a god of monsters?" Arceus chuckled at Percy's questions.

"I will explain it like this young Perseus. We are in my world and if you are wondering why it looks like we're in space because my world is in between space. The reason for that is we are simply in between every world ever created throughout the vast universe."

Percy was a bit confused although Arceus went on, 'To your question on having a god for monsters. I can only say that if there are a lot of individuals who begin to wish. A god might be created because of this.'

"Who wished for you then?" Arceus nodded and Percy saw a large sphere that was showing him images of a boy of his age with a cap and a yellow mouse on his shoulder, a group of kids that looked younger than him with different looking monsters, a man with glasses and a red cape while holding two guns and a hundred demons who were following a guy with a short katana and white long hair that was pointed.

'Monsters. All from either this world or the many other worlds that currently exist within the multiverse. They either want help, glory, thanks, etc. Because of this I was born and if you are wondering, I began to exist when Gaea and Ouranos made their first child.'

Percy nodded, "So you haven't explained what you want from me." He could hear the god of monsters start laughing inside his head.

'I suppose I should get to the point. I'm starting to act like an Olympian Council who babble and babble all day without accomplishing anything besides war.'

Arceus bowed his head to Percy, 'First off, I should thank you for saving one of my more beloved creations.'

Percy then remembered about the little dinosaur that he had saved from the hellhounds, "You mean the little dinosaur who saved me from the hellhound when my arm got… Woah! How did it get healed?"

He just noticed that his right arm was perfectly ok and that the poison had escaped his body, 'Ah yes. I forgot to tell you that I had one of my children heal you of the wound and the poison.'

'You see in the world where I am simply the god of creation, I consider those that I have created in my world each and all my beloved creations. They were my first children and I treasured them deeply. Percy Jackson, you had selflessly saved one of my creations even though you doubted yourself. But I have not come here to just thank you but to give you something in return.'

Percy had a bad feeling about this, "Does this involve some sort of prophecy where I will have to save the world again?!" Arceus nodded which caused the demigod to heavily sigh.

"I can't catch a break!" He could hear Arceus laugh at his misfortune, 'I find it rather odd for you to be the personal plaything of the Fates.'

Upon hearing this, Percy couldn't even begin to rant about how much it sucks to have to do another grand adventure where he could be killed at any moment because he just wanted a normal life.

'So you can already tell that you're world is in danger because of the Titan of Time's upcoming war but something more of greater evil is just waiting for the perfect time to strike. When a world is faced with a crisis like this, I usually get to choose a person or creature that will defend against the evil.'

"You want me?" Percy questioned the deity as it nodded once again.

'You hit the nail on the coffin for this one. I didn't choose you because you saved my creation, I chose you because you love your friends and family dearly, you know what is right, willing to sacrifice himself for his beloved and most importantly of all create the bonds of friendship and love towards anyone.'

Percy slightly blushed at the praise he was getting, "Thank you Lord-"

'Call me Arceus, Perseus. I always hate being called a Lord. My personal reason for picking you is because you are humble despite you're achievements and the Chosen One must always have a sense of humour to guide him in whatever situation.'

Percy's face continued to show surprise, "Honestly you're one of the weirdest gods I have ever met." Arceus laughed, 'I thank you for the compliment. But I must ask will you accept?'

Percy thought long and hard about his decision. Usually he would jump and ask questions later but he was still wondering if this was the right thing to do.

"Alright, Arceus. I'll do what you say." He could see the God of Monsters face smile as Percy started to glow all around in a gray color. His hair now had a long strand of grey and he was two inches taller. He could hear a lot of voices all around him which caused him to start covering his ears.

'Oh I forgot to limit it. I'm sorry.' Percy glowed again but this time it was white and he noticed that the voices were losing volume until they were all gone. He checked to see if his hearing was still good as Arceus stomped on the ground.

'I have bestowed you the power to be able to talk to my beloved creations like Charmander who is the little dinosaur that you saved.'

 _Hmm… Weird name for a dinosaur but whatever._ Percy then looked up to see that there was a portal in front of him, "So I basically get to talk to them either like this or with my mind."

'If you mean telepathy, then yes. But before you may begin, I have two trials for you to accomplish and in the case that you do not complete these tasks. I will simply not send aid for you against the King of the Titans war.'

Percy knew that this was going to be _hard_ but if it meant saving his friends and family, he'd certainly jump into Tartarus for it. "I'll do it Arceus. What are these challenges that I have to do?"

Arceus smiled at him again, 'The first challenge is to be able to create a bond for my creations. As you saw for yourself, my creations can be used for a fight but past experience in your world just uses them for game or to turn them into a weapon.' His tone dropped to a more sombre one as Percy was able to see from the sphere different types of creatures being tortured, hunted, and used for entertainment.

But when Percy saw an army of them marching away from a desolate town, he could see in their eyes nothing. They had no emotion on their faces and hope seemed to disappear from their eyes. Percy became appalled at this, "Where is this?"

'In the world where I am treated as the God of Creation. Humans use my creations as tools that can be easily repaired, although do not be quick to anger as there are also a lot of people who treasure them. Are you able to work together with my creation, treat them like friends, make sure they are unharmed and give them happiness?'

Percy's eyes showed his resolve, "I can do it Arceus." Suddenly the Charmander that he saved was right beside him looking confused, 'Where am I?'

Charmander looked up and saw Arceus and immediately bowed in respect for the god. 'You do not need to bow to me, young Charmander.' The Charmander in response raised itself up and saw Percy and immediately hugged his leg.

'You're ok, thank god.' Percy smiled, "Of course I am. The fireball you hit the hellhound with was awesome, dude I mean girl!" Charmander was surprised and hurt at the same time because Percy could understand her perfectly and it took him this long to learn about her gender.

'Thanks… I guess.' Percy scratched the back of his head because he didn't know what to talk about as he only met Charmander just now.

Arceus laughed, 'Do not fret Perseus; Charmanders are very loyal especially to the ones who save them from harm. Like I said you will have to make Charmander a partner in crime and you should aid to her needs.'

Perseus asked, "Ok… what needs?" The Charmander then looked at him, 'Like food and water. I also don't want to be inside a Pokeball.'

If you could only see the question mark that popped outside of Percy's head, "What's a Poke- nevermind. What do you eat then?"

'Berries. I love all kinds of berries.' Percy's face darkened with worry because berries were expensive at the grocery store and it led him to one conclusion … _Looks like I will have to get them the hard way._

'One more thing before we move on to the second challenge, Percy. You may have to leave your friends and family in order to train because they will distract you. You will need to learn the abilities of not only your Charmander here but your own. I'm sorry if this is hard, but this war is very dangerous.'

'Once Kronos is able to use the Son of Hermes to his fullest potential, the lazy Olympians could not even hope to beat him even if they worked together. Are you willing to sacrifice at least a year to get stronger and protect your friends and family?'

 _This stinks! Why do people have to do this to sacrifice, I mean surely it won't be that hard wherein Olympus almost falls and surely the other gods can fight the same way as they did before… But I can't leave it to chance._

"May I have the chance to talk to my mom and friends?" Arceus said, 'Of course and I can guess that you accept?'

Percy's answer was a brief nod as the God of Monsters smiled, "The second test is through this portal. Wait for me once you get through the other side and it shall begin."

Percy looked at his newly acquainted friend and smiled, "Come on let's go." Charmander smiled as evidenced from her fire wavering, 'Ok.'

Percy then realized something he had not even asked, "Do I call you Charmander or something else?" Charmander pondered about this, 'Well normally humans call us by our Poke-names but my parents named me Cara so-'

"Good. Cara is a nice name, so shall we go?" He could see the little pokemon's eyes fill with happiness and hugged his leg, 'Sure, Pewcy.'

Percy laughed at his mispronounced name, "We'll work on getting my name right but first-" He carried Cara on his arms and went towards the portal. The next thing he knew he was in a throne room like Olympus but the thrones were levelled to the bridge he was standing upon. The bridge was in the middle of all of these thrones but it only connected to the one at the end, the remaining thrones were to the left and right of the bridge. He counted fifty seven thrones as they were all lined next to each other.

'Welcome to my throne room.' He looked behind to see Arceus, 'Come follow me, the others will arrive shortly.'

Percy was confused at this, "Others?" He still carried Cara on his arms as the little dinosaur yawned a bit as she snuggled to his chest. The fire on her tail was small as if she didn't want to even burn the said demigod.

'Yes. This is where I meet with the firstborn of my children. I had created them to govern the world I created. There are many of them however some don't show up. I have already adjusted this room to fit how many will come. Your second test lays here, Percy.'

'I said before those humans had often mistreated my creations such as the Charmander that you are holding. My firstborn were also harmed because of humans. Some of the more powerful ones have grown to distrust humans and would like nothing more than to exterminate them. The only reason why they haven't done it is because they are simply afraid of my wrath.'

'Do not worry, some have grown to love humans and others don't really care. This is where you're test is.' Suddenly fifty five beasts appeared on the thrones as Arceus went to his which was the one connected to the bridge.

Percy could not believe how some of them were huge and Arceus had lifted him to his own throne, 'You shall convince my children to join you and remove their hatred of humans.'

All of the beasts who entered the room all looked at Percy as he began to sweat bullets, 'Father, what is a _human_ doing here especially with one who is not a legendary?' A dark blue dinosaur with light blue lines raced along its body and a wing like structure spoke out as he glared at our favourite demigod.

'Dialga, I would appreciate it if you gave our new guests some manners.' He then roared, 'Everyone this is my new Chosen one for Earth-641. His world is in jeopardy as old forces have come to destroy the balance, he has come for aid in his journey to beat such forces. I have tested his heart and might, I have found all of these as worthy as our Chosen One here.'

'He will ask all of you for his permission to summon you. He won't be able to summon all of us because he is not as strong as our Chosen One here.' Percy then stared at all of them, he saw different kinds of creatures.

He heard one sigh, 'I still don't get the point why he is here, Father. Why should we even get involved in his world? Shouldn't his gods be responsible enough to face these problems and this human would just be like all the rest?'

Percy glared at the light pink-grey-white creature next to Dialga. The creature reacted by roaring at the said demigod, 'Watch where you are looking at _human._ I am, Palkia, the Spatial Pokemon and as such control space. Do not mess with me _boy._ '

Percy didn't even feel intimidated at the beast who was glaring at him so Percy chuckled, "I am not disrespecting you Lord Palkia but I would like to inform you. Most of my opponents have lost because they have underestimated me."

Palkia roared once again at the defiance of Perseus and Cara woke up from his arms. She then saw that she was in the midst of all the legendaries. She then held Percy's chest in fright, 'Pewcy, what are we doing here?'

Percy looked at her, "Oh, um, we're here with Arceus and I'm asking these guys for help." Suddenly something was right in front of him, 'Is that Charmander yours?' He realized it was a feminine voice and looked closer to find a small, floating cat-like creature with small pointed ears and a long, skinny tail.

It's short arms with three fingers on both paws touched the Charmander and giggled, 'So you are his now.' The floating cat looked at Arceus and smiled, 'You have chosen another great one Father. Based on his courage, loyalty and overall awesomeness to what he has done. He already gets my vote.'

Arceus smiled, 'Thank you Mew.' Mew then looked at Percy, 'Don't be too rash, Percy.' The demigod looked at Mew who smiled at him.

"Thanks I guess." Mew then cooed in delight as she went back to where she was and a few legendaries spoke out their opinions. He saw a red and white coloured phoenix, a huge blue whale and a white dragon with huge wings agree to what Arceus has proposed.

Percy then saw that most of them were either skipping the topic or just lazy. Something picqued his interest amongst all the creatures talking, he saw a taller Mew just sulking, _Hmm… I wonder who that is._

Palkia was about to retort but Arceus beat him to the punch, 'I think it is time for my new chosen one, Perseus, to have the floor. Once he is finished, then can you complain to your hearts.'

Perseus gave a grateful smile to the God of Monsters as he cleared his throat and looked at all of Arceus' firstborn with a determined look, "Um… I'm not good at this but-" He heard Mew's giggles.

He then bowed to all of them, "-I really need your help." _This went better in my head._ The demigod could feel that all attention was on him as he raised himself up.

"My world is in danger. If this war is lost then all of humanity is doomed to be the Titans slaves for eternity. I'm really asking the honour of having to join me in battle against my enemies. I swear on the Styx, I will never betray your trust, I will never let a…"

'Pokemon is our general term, Perseus. I think it would be better to say it than creatures.' Percy laughed sheepishly and cleared his throat to get back to the discussion at hand.

"-Pokemon be a mindless weapon or tool and if I ever get any Pokemon. Expect me to treat them like how I treat my friends and I will never betray them and always take care of them." He saw Cara smile and it gave him reassurance that maybe they will accept.

Arceus noticed the silence and decided to speak out, 'I now will ask if anyone has any concerns. If not, then I move for us all to vote. Will you agree to helping young Perseus or not?'

He saw the Pokemon slowly raise their arms except for Mew who in approval raised her hand immediately, 'Come on guys. I can sense that Father chose the right one.'

She was looking at her two brothers who merely ignored her. All in all it was fifty four to two so it meant Percy had gained their approval. A sigh of relief escaped the said demigod; he felt a little better knowing it was all over.

Arceus then roared, 'Let it be known of my new Chosen One who will uphold what he promised, create a new bond between humans and Pokemon and hopefully remove the hatred of some pokemon in humans. I, Arceus, God of All Monsters welcome Perseus Jackson as the Summoner of Monsters for his world.'

Percy in return turned to Arceus and bowed to him as he got Cara and had her in his arms, 'Now I think it is time to end this. You may go back and do your respective duties.' He watched all the other pokemon leave the throne room which left him with Arceus.

The god of monsters once again smiled, 'You have accomplished my one of my challenges, let's see if you can fulfil what you have promised.'

"May I bid goodbye to my mum and my friends." The god of monsters nodded as Percy found himself in front of his house. He gulped in fear because of what could possibly be his most difficult task, _Now I have to tell my mother._

 **AN: That is all. Sorry if it's rough, I hope you liked it. For all of my fans for Change of Fates, I am sorry but my two files on it are gone and those were supposed to be the next three chapters. As I try to make it again, you can have this.**

 **I have no pairing for this yet but he may see his lady or ladies in the later part as I am focusing more on his journey and training.**

 **Remember: Reviews= a happy writer, a happy writer= more chapters written, more chapters written= more stuff to be read and enjoyed.**

 **BYE BYE!**


End file.
